The Drama Life of the Rich Girl
by Snare Drummer 1.2.3.4
Summary: Liz has just moved from her quiet town of Rockland, Maine to the busy city of Orlando, Florida. Her life is now filled with drama with the on going problems of her family. Will everything fall apart or will she fine the true meaning of life?


Chapter 1 First Day at School

It was an average day in Orlando Florida, my new home. It was raining hard against the roof while the clouds just got darker and darker. Oh, please excuse my rudeness, my name is Elizabeth, but call me Liz or Lizzy for short. My family had just moved here during the summer break form my old, quiet town of Rockland, Maine. As much as I wish I was back there, I love my new home, but at the same time I was nervous for my last year of high school. I have been here for the whole summer and haven't made any friends. It makes me feel kinda stupid. I was a person who made friends faster then, well…anything.

I slowly got up out of bed, dreading having to face a new school. I pulled on a pair of skinny jeans and pulled on an old baggy shirt over my head that went almost all the way down to my knees. I pulled out my strait blond hair out of the braid I had it in last night. When I did, it forced my wavy bangs to fall in front of my face. I grabbed a black hoddie and pulled it over before I raced out of my room into the kitchen.

My mother's maid, Lillian was waiting for me their, she wanted to see me off. I grabbed an apple form the fruit bowl and walked next to her. My mother was a very busy woman and didn't have much time for me after I turned 13, when she had become head of her company, one that sells lighting systems and stuff for people building new homes and office buildings, and other things as well, so Lillian was the one who was always their for me.

She walked me out to the new car my mother had sent to me since she isn't able to come to my 18 birthday party, a Porsche 911 Turbo, like the one in the Twilight Saga that belonged to Alice Cullen, but it was in the color of midnight blue.

Lillian was an old woman who had long, white, strait hair, along with a plump body. She had a dark tan that made her look almost like an African American. She was very kind, and looked after my mother's room and mine as well.

"Now you be a good girl today and make a good number of friends, and you'll get along with this place fairly well. Just think, only one more year and then I wont be able to see you all the time." She cried as she grabbed me into a hug. I held her in my arms as she cried.

"Lillian, relax. You still have the rest of the year to see me, plus I'll come back for the holidays. It won't be that bad." I said as I tried to calm her. It didn't work, she cried even harder and dug her fingers into my hoddie.

"Lillian!" I shouted in my authority voice. She stopped crying and slowly let go. I then soften my expression before I took her hand in mine.

"Listen to me Lillian," I said in a soft voice. "I don't want you to think about that right now, think of the good things that will happen in the year, and when the time comes that I have to leave, we'll deal with it then. Ok?" She nodded her head and composed herself long enough to bid me a farewell before I pulled out of the driveway.

I pulled into the high school lot, half expecting about a thousand kids to run at my car and try to become my friend, just to ride in it. But I surprised to see my first guess faded and my second one came true, they only stared at it in awe. I hurried out my car and headed to the counseling office. A woman stood behind the desk, sorting threw papers. She was even more rounded and older then Lillian. She had hair that was grayer then the cloudy sky. Her body was, and I don't mean to be rude, but really fat. Her dress was very showy, and showed all the parts that people don't want to see.

"Excuse me?" I said. She looked up. My emerald green eyes met hers of a cold, dark, gray. "I'm new here. My name is Elisabeth." I said. She turned away from me and looked into her large stack of papers. Finally pulling out a single one, with my name on it.

"Get this paper signed by all you teachers." She said sternly. I slowly nodded and she turned around. I backed away from her as soon as she turned away and ran out the door. I didn't realized though where I was going and ran into someone. Their papers went flying and we both fell to the ground.

"I'm so sorry." I said as I helped the person I hit gather their papers. I then looked to see who I hit. She was a normal sized girl who had long, black, curly hair and blue hazel eyes. She seamed to be one with a lot of energy from the way she was bouncing up and down in the spot she fell.

"Its fine, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. Totally my fault." She chirped. "You must be the new girl I heard about, you need some help getting around?"

"I'd like that, I'm Elizabeth by the way, but call me Liz." I said as I shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you Liz. The name's Kelsey." She said before bring me into a hug. "I know that we are going to be the best of friends!" She began to jump up and down and I had to hold her down to stop her.

"Ok let's go Kelsey, we don't want to be late." She stopped jumping and looked at me like she had just lost someone she loved.

"Omg! I'm sorry. Here you are on you first day and your going to be late because of you first friend! I'm so sorry, let's go!" She grabbed me by the arm and dragged me down the hallway of my new school. She would tell me about each class room that we would pass by and said that she would be waiting outside my class room when class was over.

"I'll see you later Liz!" She said after she left my at my first period classroom door.

"I'll see you next period Kelsey." I called back to her as she ran down the busy hallway.

**Author Note: Hey People! This is my first fanfic! Please review it!**

_**Horse7**_


End file.
